Eddie Brock
For the film, see Venom. For the extraterrestrial lifeform, see Venom (symbiote). |alias= Venom |born= |died= |affiliation= Daily Globe (formerly) The Eddie Brock Report |family= |status= Alive |appearances= ''Venom'' (comic book) ''Venom'' (film) Yule Log Venom 2 (unreleased) Venom 3 (unreleased) |actor= Tom Hardy |gender = Male|movie = Venom Venom 2 (unreleased) Venom 3 (unreleased)|comics = Venom|other = Venom: Official Yule Log}} Edward Eddie Charles Allan Brock is a journalist, and a former investigative reporter with his own show, The Eddie Brock Report. When getting the job of interviewing Carlton Drake, Eddie accused him of doing illegal test on people, resulting into getting fired along with his ex-fiancée, Anne Weying. Six months later, Eddie was contacted by Dora Skirth who told him that Drake was conducting test that end up killing people. Reluctantly agreeing, Eddie entered the Life Foundation facility and became bonded with a symbiote. Realizing that the symbiote was alive, Eddie came into contacted by Drake's workers who attempted to apprehend him. Trying to expose the Life Foundation, Eddie came to contact with Anne, informed that the symbiote was killing Eddie left it alone, only to be captured by Drake's men. While held captive, Eddie was saved by the symbiote and planned to stop Drake, who became bonded with another symbiote, Riot. Once they defeated Riot and expose the Life Foundation for their crimes, Eddie decided to bond with the symbiote, together becoming known as Venom. Biography Eddie and his fiancée Anne Weying moved to San Francisco after Eddie was fired from the Daily Globe due to an incident that happened in his job, resulting into moving in Anne's home. In San Francisco, Eddie would go on to establish his own career again and even getting his own show called The Eddie Brock Report. When the organization known as the Life Foundation had made a discovery, Brock was assigned by his boss, Jack, to interview the CEO of the Life Foundation, Carlton Drake, much to Brock’s reluctance as he considered Drake an immoral person. After having a date with Anne, Eddie noticed an email sent by by her by a law firm, having a few lawsuits against the Life Foundation that had to do with a few murders from human experimentation. The next day, Eddie interviewed Drake about how he earned the success for his company, until he turned the interview into a hit piece with the mention of Drake using people as human test subjects for an experiment that was killing them, resulting in Eddie being quickly thrown out. Eddie was soon after fired by Jack for making accusations without evidence. Going to Anne's workplace, Eddie tried to rationalize his situation but Anne decided to break up with him after she was fired for Eddie's actions and commitment to his relationship. Six months later, Eddie was now broke and struggling to find work. Eddie walked into a convenient store where Eddie banters with Mrs. Chen, while buying some food, a man walked inside the store and told her that if she didn't have her money ready she'll die. After the robber left the store, Eddie buys the food he needed and felt sorry for what Chen is going through. Heading home, Eddie saw his neighbor, Ziggy and his girlfriend, he then enters his room and tries to meditate but was interrupted by his Ziggy's electric guitar and tries to drown out the noise with his pillow. about their relations]] One day, Eddie visited the convenience store again, where he was followed by Dora Skirth of the Life Foundation, who asked for his help. Listening to Dora's reasoning on Carlton Drake's crimes, Eddie refused to help, heading home instead. Before he could go home, Eddie visited Anne at her home but was disappointed when she wasn't there. Anne would then come back home and was accompanied by her new boyfriend, Dan Lewis. Once Dan left them to talk, Eddie explained on what he was doing there and told her that he misses her, however Anne left the conversation ending on how it was too late to fix their relationship and wants him to move on. inside of her capsule]] After pondering the idea, Eddie came to the Life Foundation in order to use evidence that will expose them of their wrong doings, with the help of Dora Skirth. Sneaking through the place and entering an elevator, Eddie was told that the test subjects were homeless people that are used to bond with certain lifeforms that the company had come into contact with. Eddie then entered inside the facility and noticed numerous people that were dead due to symbiosis. While photographing evidence inside the facility, Eddie encountered Maria and tried to break her out until an alarm went off. Breaking out of her capsule, Eddie became bonded with a symbiote. After defeating security guards, Eddie escaped from the facility and ran through the woods. Eddie ran through a tree bark that resulted into him being tripped over and quickly got himself back up. Needing to get away, Eddie jumped onto a tree in order to hide away from the guards. Once the coast was cleared, Eddie headed back to his apartment. Eddie then called Anne and tried to come to contact with Dora about what happened at the Life Foundation. Eddie felt incredibly hungry and decided to eat frozen tater tots and chicken from the garbage but this resulted in him becoming sick and vomited it all into the toilet. Later, Eddie went to the bathroom to clear his head but heard a strange voice and was startled backwards by the symbiote appearing in the mirror and into the bathtub. The next day, Eddie visited Anne who was on a date with Dan inside a restaurant, he wanted to talk about Carlton Drake but was heavily distracted by his hunger and wanted to eat something alive. Eddie went inside a lobster tank and starts to eat them. Fortunately before the cops could be called, Dan decided to help him, to which Eddie agreed. Eddie went to hospital and gets examined in a MRI but was interrupted by the sound waves and decided to leave with Dan asking him to comeback if he's ready. Back into his home, Eddie heard Ziggy playing his electric guitar loudly, Eddie interrupted his session by knocking on his door. Eddie politely asked him to turn it down, but when he refused Eddie accidentally let Venom come through, scaring Ziggy, who agreed to turn his music down. and his men]] Calling Anne, Eddie attempted to apologize to her and explained that he was feeling unwell and hearing a voice, but the symbiote interrupted their conversation. Eddie eventually grew crazed, wishing for the symbiote to leave his body. However, when some thugs came to his door, looking to acquire the symbiote, it helped him fend them off. Eddie made a run for it, coming to realize what was inside of him. Eddie hopped on a motorcycle, slowly getting away from the thugs with Venom's help, only to be hit by a van. When the driver of the van, another thug, hopped out, the symbiote took over Eddie's body, enveloping him and lifting Roland Treece up off the ground. After expressing his desire of consuming the Roland, Venom was shot by another thug, resulting in him turning around and biting the man's head off, before being shot by the police. Venom swam away, before disappearing back into Eddie. Eddie noticed he recovered from his injuries, as soon as he acknowledged Venom, the symbiote then appeared from him. Eddie seemed disgusted by Venom eating someone, to which Venom replied it was "fuel in the tank" and that the symbiotes had found a species to bond with. Understanding that the symbiote could eat anybody else, Eddie went back to his former workplace but was stopped by Richard. After trying to recoup with him, Eddie went away before Venom could kill Richard. Eddie wondered how to get up to his boss's office and has the idea of changing back into Venom. Eddie climbed up onto the top of the building where Venom notice how beautiful Eddie's world is and was ashamed that it will be taken over. Eddie and Venom were effected by the sounds of an airplane traveling above them and fell down from the building. Eddie was saved by Venom and told that he got both of them. Eddie broke into his former boss's office where he puts a note and his phone with all the evidence against Drake on the table. Eddie took the elevator because his fear of heights but encountered a S.W.A.T team that tried to arrest him. Eddie warned the gunmen to not fight him but they refused, resulting into letting Venom took over and fight all of the S.W.A.T team down. After Eddie tells Venom to not eat policemen, Anne saw Eddie as Venom and decided to take him to the hospital and take off the symbiote. Confronted by Anne in her car, Eddie tried to explain what had happened to him, with Venom prompting Eddie to apologize to her for his selfish actions. Taken back to the hospital, Anne and Dan told him that the "parasite" was killing him, which resulted into Venom attacking Dan but Anne used ultrasound to force Venom off from Eddie. Eddie felt excruciating pain while hearing hyper active sound, resulting in the symbiote to being unbonded with Eddie. Furiously, Eddie yells at Venom for slowly killing him and told him that he was done and walked away. As Eddie goes into an elevator, he was tazed and captured by Roland Treece and his men. Taken into the Life Foundation's facility, Eddie woke up on a tied up chair. Eddie attacked Treece for his failure of intimidation but Drake arrived and told him and his mercenaries to get out. Drake asked where Venom is but Eddie responded he doesn't know. Drake changed into a symbiote in order to intimidate him but couldn't get any answer and ask Treece to execute him in the woods. When Treece was about to execute him, Eddie distracted him long enough so that Venom, who bonded with Anne, can take out all the other guys and eat Treece's head. Anne then kissed Eddie so that Venom could come back into him, knowing what he'll do with other symbiotes, decides to face Riot before the ship is launched. At the station, Eddie climbed onto a wall and noticed Riot breaking out of a window, asking Venom that he could take only to responded with a chance they might lose. Despite knowing he'll lose, Eddie proceeded to stop Carlton and Riot by blocking their path, receiving a threat by them, they intensely fought against each other. Almost losing against his attacks, Eddie gained the upper hand, after briefly being separated from Venom and soon they consumed each other. Heading towards the rocket ship, Eddie, Venom, Carlton, and Riot were separated due to Anne use of the ultrasound that activated a horn antenna . Falling down, Eddie fell onto a platform and fought against Carlton. Eddie punched Carlton in the face and kicked him off before he could finish his sentence. Walking away, Eddie was stabbed in the back by Riot before entering the ship. Venom arrived and bonded with Eddie, taking off the blade, and using it to destroy the rocket, killing Drake and Riot. Venom saved Eddie before being burned by the fire. In the aftermath, the crimes of the Life Foundation were exposed. Eddie was rehired and offered to make a special edition on Drake. Eddie told Anne that he won't be back on screen and decided to write articles. Anne told Eddie that the kiss before was Venom's idea and that Dan must not know about it. Eddie was surprised by the Anne's comment about their kiss but was mistaken for being bonded by Venom, to which Eddie agreed about the power and how it wasn't completely awful. Venom distracted Eddie about the fact that she doesn't know that he survived the fire and Anne noticed that Eddie wasn't listening. Eddie then walked away and expresses his farewell. Walking down the street, Eddie stumbled upon a dog owner who observed him and Anne and told him that he shouldn't give up on her, agreeing with and petted his dog, while Venom commented on eating it. Settling down some ground rules, Eddie lectured Venom about how people are good and bad and that he should only touch, harm, hurt, and possibly eat very bad individuals, to which Venom questions to know how one tells the difference, with Eddie responding with just seeing and sensing it. Feeling hungry, Eddie went to Mrs. Chen's convenient store, greeting her and telling on how he was doing. While deciding what to eat before Venom would eat his liver, they decided on buying tater tots and maybe some chocolate, much to Venom's delight. However, a robber showed up to collect his money but was disappointed again from Mrs. Chen's uncooperative behavior and proceeded to aim a gun at her. Eddie noticed the robber and was asked by Venom if he was a bad guy, to which he concurs. As Mrs. Chen was getting the money, Eddie and Venom decided to subdue the robber and ate him alive. After consuming the robber for his crime, Chen horrifyingly told Eddie of what had happened to him. Eddie responded that he has parasite and said bye to Mrs. Chen. Venom angrily expressed his hatred of being called a parasite and told Eddie to apologized. Eddie apologized to Venom and asked what they should do next to which Venom replied that they could do whatever they want. Remotely far away, Eddie went to San Quentin Prison where he interviewed a serial killer named Cletus Kasady. During their conversation, Cletus told Eddie that once he'll get out of prison there's going to be carnage. Relationships Allies *Anne Weying - ex-fiancée, savior, and friend *Richard - friend *Jack - former boss *Chen - friend *Maria † - friend *Dora Skirth † - ally *Dan Lewis *Venom - symbiote and savior *Stan Lee Enemies *Life Foundation **Dr. Carlton Drake † - enemy and victim ***Riot † - enemy and victim **Roland Treece † - enemy *Thug † - victim Powers and abilities Powers *'Superhuman strength:' With Venom, Eddie can effortlessly pick up and throw adult humans with considerable distances, even when not fully enveloped in it. As Venom, Eddie could crush an entire car by jumping onto it, in part due to his added size. *'Superhuman durability:' With Venom, Eddie can withstand numerous impact forces that can cause any sort of discomfort, such as withstanding gas grenades, explosives that are thrown at him, fired bullets, and a severed attack from Riot. *'Superhuman speed:' With Venom, Eddie can move faster than the average human who engages moderate exercise. As Venom, Eddie was able to move faster than a group of mercenaries that attempt shoot at him and crawl up walls at high speeds. *'Superhuman agility:' With Venom, Eddie has superhuman levels of agility far greater than regular humans. As Venom, Eddie was able to leap from a car from far distances, jump high from the ground to land on top of a building, and do acrobatic flips to dodge Riot's incoming attacks. *'Regenerative healing factor:' With Venom, Eddie can heal his damaged limbs by letting the symbiote fix his broken leg and instantly recover from it. *'Wall-crawling:' With Venom, Eddie has gained the ability to cling onto walls by controlling the symbiote's movements. Having to go inside up a building, Eddie had to vertically scale onto the surface without falling. Despite being able to descend into very upscale heights, Venom is able to attached itself to a wall and save Eddie from a fall. *'Tentacle extension:' With Venom, Eddie can extend the symbiote substance at will, forming them into tendril and tentacle-like appendages allowing him to knock down enemies, grapple towards objects and structures, and form a semifluid-matter shield. Abilities *'Expert reporter:' Eddie was an investigative reporter on his show, The Eddie Brock Report, where he was able to ask numerous questions with his own reliable sources to report his audience for information. *'Combatant:' With Venom, Eddie can defend himself with his profound powers. Eddie can vigorously attack Riot and even attack numerous of mercenaries that were hired by Carlton Drake effortlessly. He was able to fight off multiple soldiers and violently throw them across the landscape. Trivia *In Marvel Comics, Eddie Brock was originally a villain who obtained the Venom symbiote after rejected it. *Eddie appeared in non-canon video VENOM: OFFICIAL YULE LOG References External Links * Category:Venom characters Category:Humans Category:Symbiote hosts Category:Heroes Category:Males